Wonderful Tonight
by ShiroiShoto
Summary: AU-verse. A short sketch of Yuuri's relationship with his beloved, spanning through a night.


**_WONDERFUL TONIGHT_**

* * *

 ** _Yuri! on ICE - AU-verse_**

 ** _31.12.2016_**

 ** _One-Shot_**

 ** _Complete_**

 ** _Yuri/Yuuri_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

 _ **Synopsis:**_ AU-verse. A short sketch of Yuuri's relationship with his beloved, spanning through a night.

 _ **Notes:** _ Most of us have seen Yuuri cross-dress, and be with Victor. But one song later, I realized I wanted something more. As in Yuri cross-dressing and being a partner with Yuri. Yes, yes, I know. One more of my hare-brained ideas, but well. Here we go. If you want the music to go along, listen to _**Wonderful Tonight** _ by Eric Clapton.

* * *

Life was strange. One may plan it to the utmost detail, yet it turns out completely different, like a rose blooming blue instead of red, or a rainstorm in the middle of the desert. Where one may hope to find secure hold, there is a slippery surface.

The house he lived in was modest, nothing in it indicating that it was home to a Japan's national treasure. If one would want to look at the trophies accumulated in the house owner's career, they would be bitterly disappointed. Instead, the house was decorated with flowers and bonsais, giving the building almost nostalgic appearance, what with warm wooden floors and cream colored walls with pictures of landscapes strewn around here and there - forests, oceans, mountains.

The house's owner was sitting in the armchair, watching the person fretting in front of the glass fondly.

The fretting person was slim and tall, what with their long blonde hair and green jade colored eyes. But those delitcate features were currently buried under the fuming glare the almost-fairy aimed at the wardrobe.

"For the last time, I don't know what to wear!" The fairy huffed, growling at the quietly amused man, sitting in the armchair, peeved that the man in question was already dressed - black slacks, dark blue shirt complimented with still not tied silver tie hanging loosely around his neck. The man's hair was partially slicked back, giving him a sexy aura, but right now, the image was spoiled by the small, warm smile on his lips and fondness shining out of those gentle brown eyes.

The owner's dark eyebrows arched with a good humor, but he was quiet. He has learned his lesson.

"You're no help, Katsudon!" His partner growled at him, causing him to blink.

"Just wear what you want. I am sure you will be beautiful regardless." His soft remark caused those alabaster chees flush with color, but the previously irate jade eyes softened a smidgen.

"But it's a party in your honor – "The younger one protested, only for the dark haired head to shake half in denial and half in exasperation. "I don't care. You could come along in your hoodie and jeans trousers, if you wanted and it would be fine. Whatever you feel comfortable in, love." He smiled at his fair haired partner softly once again, affection shining through his being like sun.

"R-Right. You are not helping!"

"Because I know you can do it yourself, Yuri."

"Che. Then don't complain if I ruin your oh-so-perfect image," the now named Yuri growled, snatching a red dress out of the wardrobe.

"And don't look!"

Despite Yuri's harsh words, there was no word of protest as the dark-haired man watched him to disrobe in order to don on the dress in question.

Slender, pale body slipped into the red fabric like it had been born for it, the dragons dancing upon the silk as he moved, glistening in the mellow light. The _cheongsam_ clung to the subtle curves, enhancing the slender waist and discreetly concealed the lack in the chest area, along with tight high slit at the left leg.

Then, the hands reached for a brush, guiding it through the slew of hair the color of pale gold until the mane was glossy, and quickly twisted the mane into a knot, which was fixed by two elegant looking hair sticks, with tiny rhinestones running up their mahogany bodies.

Five minutes later, the eyelashes were enhanced with an additional layer of eyeliner and a subtle eyeshadow to attract the attention to the already stunning verdant orbs. A pale lip gloss for the lips.

And finally, the shoes. High heel, red, to compliment the picture.

"Do I look alright?"

Brown eyes softened with wonder and affection.

"You look wonderful, Yura. As always."

The fair skin darkened with blush, and head, crowned with pale blond hair, ducked shyly for a moment, before their owner overcame the compliment and fuss about the dark-haired man's silver tie still being untied.

* * *

The party was almost in a full swing when they came, lively despite the required formal wear.

"Yuuri! I almost thought you wouldn't come!" An accented voice cheerfully called, stopping the pair, and causing the brown-haired man's eyes to widen with delight as they embraced each other.

"Phichit! Of course I wouldn't miss it – "

"You would, don't you dare to deny it. But with that beauty at your side, if I were you, I too wouldn't want to come, honors or no honors." Phichit made a mock-pained face, causing Yuuri to laugh. The Thai was clad in dark green ensemble of his native country, a jarring juxtaposition to the dark formal wear of the other inhabitants of the ballroom. "You know, Chris already asked me for her number."

Yuuri groaned. "Really? The man is married and he still hunts around?" He asked, exasperated.

"Same old Chris, same old. " Phichit nudged him, dark eyes glittering with humor like the finest champagne. "So who is she?"

Yuuri's lips twisted into a small affectionate smile. "Yura." He watched Phichit nod and then freeze in the middle of the movement when he understood just who it was underneath all the glamour.

"Are you trying to tell me you're here with a certain Russian kitten – "

"Say that again, here or anywhere and you will miss something you love very dearly." Someone hissed at his ear, causing him to flinch as he looked at the pleasantly smiling beauty."

"I'd never! Your secret is safe with me, guys!" Phichit grinned, but his skin was still a little bit paler than before.

"But please, can I get the pics of you with Viktor? Please, please, with a cherry on top?"

Yuri smirked. "Only if you send me the doubles."

"Deal!"

The media had a heyday with guessing who was the beautiful woman at one Katsuki Yuuri's side that evening.

The ones in the know didn't tell.

* * *

Green eyes looked at Yuuri concerned.

"Are you alright? You do know you have to take your medicine – "The blonde woman fretted, causing her partner to cup her cheek in an effort to stop her rambling.

"I am wonderful. You are taking such a good care of me… how I cannot be?" And lo and behold, those enchanting eyes widened again, and the fair skin flushed with both embarrassment and pride.

The slow dance was a sight to behold. Most of people had left the podium, leaving only some stray pairs to dance to the slow song, and among those was Yuuri with his mysterious companion.

The rumors had been flying all night long - the woman in question was beautiful in appearance, but what intrigued people the most, was that Yuuri watched her with such a clear affection in his eyes - it was more than obvious that the pair was not made on a whim, but weathered their fair change of challenges, which only strengthened their devotion to each other. Yuuri was clad in dark, a counterpart to the passionate red and gold dress coupled with fair skin of his partner. They were a beautiful pair - not only in appearance, but also in feelings.

Viktor shook his head in exasperated affection. The pair skaters were so damn lucky those two hadn't thought to enter that particular discipline. Both of the dancers were pinnacles of grace, strength and love, trusting each other and Viktor felt a pang in his heart when he thought that once upon a time, he missed on this. But at the same time, he was happy for the two.

* * *

"Could you drive us home? I am not feeling very well."

Green eyes narrowed with concern at Yuuri's quiet admission, lips tightening as the man gently rubbed his temple, a sure sign of a headache.

The party was still in a full swing, but both of them excused themselves earlier, much to Phichit's disappointment, but Yuuri really didn't bear with the parties as well as he used to. That and the pills he was taking had made a toll on his body.

"About time, Katsudon." Yuuri smiled at the snarky tone, pressing the keys in his partner's hand. He was amused and a bit touched that Yura was willing to drive both of them home so easily. No matter that Yura almost demanded the wheel most of the time, but Yuuri had been staunch - until he was capable, he was the designated driver. But the look of childish delight in Yura's eyes upon receiving the car keys never got old, even if Yura had been driving solo for three years now.

* * *

The drive home passed without any disturbances. Yuuri was honestly relieved when he had been helped on the stairs and then into the bed, the slender form of his partner like a willow bending over him as Yura fluffed his pillows a bit more.

"Yuuri? Are you alright?" The long flowing locks were let out of their hairpin-made cage, tumbling down the slender shoulders, while the pale body twisted itself out of the dress sinuously, changing from a feminine silhouetted back into a definite male one.

It never ceased to amaze Yuuri how the fair-haired Russian skater could transit so easily from male to female form, even when he was already nineteen years old. He truly was a fairy - a mythical being that was nether male or female, playing in the both words to his heart's content. Yuuri felt honored that Yuri chose him as a partner - trusted him enough with this particular secret of his and doubly blessed to have the irate little tiger in his life.

When one would've thought that Yuuri would've ended with Viktor - even Yuuri himself had been convinced of it for some time - the ways of life were strange, leading him to his tiny rival and letting him fall in love once again.

Gently smiling at his partner who hurriedly put on one of Yuuri's oversized shirts, he lifted the edge of his blanket, allowing the Yuri to slide in, his cool body a temporary shock to his much warmer one.

He quietly turned out the table light, smiling winder when Yuri snuggled against him, causing him to kiss his forehead.

"You were wonderful tonight, darling. _Oyasumi_."

"You were not bad either, Katsudon." The snarky reply was softened by a yawn and a sleepy peck on the cheek.

Yuuri had no doubt - however strange the life was, where he ended, it was alright with him. Especially when he had Yuri by his side. With that thought in mind, he drifted off in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _ **/The End/**_


End file.
